


路途

by PATRICKOWEN



Category: APH - Fandom, 朝耀 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 16:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14500872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PATRICKOWEN/pseuds/PATRICKOWEN
Summary: 国设，注意！雷慎！





	路途

【朝耀】路途

01.1557年  
葡/萄/牙轻轻推了澳/门一把，督促那个恋恋不舍望向兄长的孩子上船，默默注视着那个一步三回头的小小身影，他微微一笑，偏过头，余光落在斜后方那人的身上。  
“王耀，这你就接受不了了么？”被呼唤的人没有一丝反应，只是低着头，下嘴唇咬的发白“唉……以一个朋友的身份提醒下你吧，倘若你继续如此不求发展的话……这，只个开始罢了”  
船帆扬起，渐渐消失在水天相结的地方。  
“不可能的……葡/萄/牙”王耀抬起头，面无表情的看着船只消失在视野可及的地方，“我……将永远是天朝上国，西方蛮夷，不足挂齿！”

02.1685年  
海风鼓动着港内行船的船帆，香/港和台/湾分别站在王耀的两侧，“大哥，外面的世界是什么样的呀？这些来来往往的船只是要开往哪里呀？”台/湾拉住王耀的衣角，轻轻摇晃。“大哥也不知道呀阿鲁”王耀微笑着揉了揉她的头“好吧，大哥肯定知道的，一定是不肯告诉我哼”台/湾嘟着嘴，甩开他的手，朝他一吐舌头，迅速的跑开了“湾湾注意安全啊！”“知道了啦！”  
“大佬……”  
“有事吗？嘉龙”，王耀宠溺的看着自己这个向来沉默寡言的弟弟，“你想去和湾湾、小菊一起玩吗？”  
“濠镜……”  
“什么时候回来……”  
王耀的金眸微微一暗，但语气还是轻快无比，一副没心没肺毫不在乎的模样，“哈哈哈，濠镜啊，葡/萄/牙那个混蛋会带他好好玩的玩够了就会回来了啦，不用担心的阿鲁”  
香/港点点头，向离自己最近的船走去，在他身后，王耀伸手捂住胸膛，无力的闭上眼睛，他曾是那么的骄傲，五千年来，连配做他的敌人的人都是寥寥无几，他本以为，自己可以永远忽视心中的那丝惶恐，他努力说服自己那只是个失误绝不会再重复，说服自己不久以后就能从葡/萄/牙那里带回濠镜，然而……嘉龙的一句话就已让自己溃不成军，他回答不了，他不知道，他其实一直都有预感葡/萄/牙没有说谎，只是……他不愿去想，也不敢去想……  
海面上，无数的船只扬起风帆就像当年带走澳/门的葡/萄/牙大型帆船一 样。  
“船长，我们什么时候启航吗？”水手小心翼翼的瞥了一眼自己的船长，那个被称为海上霸主的男人此刻正饶有兴趣的注视着海岸，他不敢去看到底是什么在吸引这位的注意，只是知道，他看上的东西从来没有得不到的。  
“现在”男人站直身子，带着一丝与他的本人一样神秘的微笑，向舱内走去，王耀，等我再回来，我将让你为我倾尽所有。

03.1793年  
“大人，听说皇上今年的寿宴会有西洋人的参与”  
“这种事也值得提及么？皇帝招待西洋人与你我何干”  
“大人说的是，只是小人听得传言，道那群西洋人向皇上请求派人常驻京城，只是被皇上果断拒绝了”  
他翻动书页的手不由得一颤，不着痕迹的放下书，向门口走去“这种结果难道不在预料之中吗？我大清王朝王都怎能容得那等蛮夷定居！今后，在我的府中，我不想发现任何与洋人相关的事物，下不为例”  
一个小小的人突然探出头来，正拦在王耀身前，他微微后退，小心翼翼的看着王耀，“抱歉nini，在下不是故意的，只是路过听到nini的声音里似乎带着怒气，在下很担心”  
“我没事阿鲁，小菊既然来了不如陪我去走走吧”  
“好的nini，这是在下的荣幸”

04.1816年  
“听说中国皇帝还是拒绝了你的要求，看来你即使打败了我也无济于事呀”  
“这不过是暂时的，一切才刚刚开始”，我想要的东西，一定能得到！  
“拭目以待”

05.1840年  
“大人……这些，请您看一看吧”下人颤抖着把这些无论在国中还是府中都是绝对的违禁品摆在桌上，基本近似于90度的鞠躬，汗水无声的浸湿了他的里衣。  
精美的烟管、烟灯配上其它必须的用具，放在古朴的陈木匣子内，匣子的边框上甚至刻有精妙的纹路，但顷刻间，全随着王耀扬手的动作散落一地。  
“你可以走了，我不需要不懂规矩的人”  
那人闻言立马跪倒在地上，头反复与地面做出亲密的接触，发出惊人的闷响，王耀却不为所动，烦躁的皱眉，把身体偏向别处“快走吧，我做下的决定倘若轻易的更改又成何体统，何况……”未说完的话消失在突然响起的枪声中，浓浓的铁锈味在屋内扩散开了，一个金发男人慢慢走入房间，冷笑着注视王耀。那个可怜的仆人，像狗一样趴在地上，鲜血在他冰凉的身躯上缓缓晕开。  
“你来杀我？”扫了一眼地上人的惨状，王耀毫不畏惧的挺身向前，平静的看着那个不速之客，他碧绿的眼眸，本应该是很温暖的颜色，却出现在一张桀骜不驯的脸上，配上如刀尖般锋芒毕露的眼神和毫不掩饰凶残本性的浅笑，一个典型的侵略者，“那么请尽快”  
男人闻言，扩大了本就带着的微笑，只是冰冷冷的没有一丝暖意，语气中也透着轻蔑，“我不杀你，只是想让你记住我”  
“蛮……”当他吐出第一个字时，那男人就像触电般扑向了他，出乎意料的行为让王耀措不及防，被人掐住脖颈死死按在床上，王耀觉得这简直是这辈子所受最大的耻辱，“不要说那样的话，你已经没有资格了，王耀”被人直呼姓名的人瞳孔猛缩“你……”他用力挣扎着，想摆脱身上人的钳制，无奈于对方的力气竟大的出奇，越猛烈的挣扎最终只是促使对方加大了手上的力度。  
“好奇我为什么知道你的名字嗯？看来你还不清楚，在家中做着天朝上国的美梦固然美好，可惜，梦永远只能是梦罢了”他突然俯身咬住对方的唇，肆意掠夺，沉浸在对方甜美的气息中。渐紧的呼吸帮助王耀从对方那令人措不及防的动作中回过神来，毫不犹豫的一口咬上对方的嘴唇，迫使那人收回正在自己嘴里肆意游走的舌头，血腥的味道一瞬间占据了两人的口腔。  
“疯子！”王耀用力推开对方，不顾形象的大声怒吼。  
他却没有丝毫愤怒的表现，反而比刚进来时笑得更温和了，不在意的舔了舔被咬破的嘴唇，满意的看着暴跳如雷的王耀，“才一个吻就这么激动可不好”  
“不过，我想要让你记住我大概也还不够”  
“我会带走香/港/岛”  
“你……不可能的！我们绝不会屈服！”  
“是吗？恐怕你的人民可没有你这样的骨气，中/国先生”  
“记住，我是亚瑟柯克兰，大英帝国的亚瑟柯克兰”  
亚瑟不紧不慢的走出房间，独留王耀一人面对那一片狼藉，和一具冰凉的尸体相伴。他不紧不慢的整理着方才弄乱了的衣物，完全无视周围人惊讶又带着敬畏的目光，大概他们看到那个人和那具尸体一后就不会这样看我了吧，亚瑟略带恶趣性的想着。  
王耀双眼无神，倚靠在墙上，亚瑟的话在他脑中回荡，一点点击溃他千年来用实力锻造的自信，如果说王嘉龙的话是刺激了他内心深处的慌张的话，亚瑟柯克兰的话，就彻底的摧毁了他那用以蒙蔽自己双眼的屏障。他深切的意识到葡/萄/牙的预言正在慢慢成为现实，他也知道实现这一切的人正是他自己！是他的软弱毁了濠镜，现在，他还将失去嘉龙，不知道为什么，他确信亚瑟柯克兰绝不会食言……迷茫和无边的恐惧淹没了他……前所未有的感情突如其来，使他彻底的沦陷……  
“大佬……”王嘉龙悄悄走到他身侧，轻轻拍了拍他。却突然被王耀一把抱住，细碎的哭声和抽泣中夹杂着零星的话语，王嘉龙的脸色微微一沉，漆黑的眸中最后一丝流光也凝固了。  
“嘉龙……我不想……不想……失去你”  
“嘉龙……我该怎么办……”  
“没关系，大佬，我一直会陪着你”王嘉龙轻拍着怀中人的后背，语气是前所未有的温柔，可在这间混乱的房间里、在这片即将面临纷飞战火的土地上，也染上了莫名的凄凉色调。

06.1842年  
“大哥，你不去送送嘉龙哥吗，他们就在当年濠镜哥走过的那个港口……”  
“湾湾，对不起……”  
“王耀不来送你你看起来倒太不在意”亚瑟皱着眉，陪同香/港站在海岸上  
“大佬哭了”  
“你让大佬哭了”  
亚瑟沉默了片刻，再开口时语气中一如既往的满是轻浮“那又如何？我可什么都没做，脆弱的是他，我只是揭下他的面具而已”  
“……我不是大佬，也没那么好骗……”香/港面无表情的向迎面跑来的台/湾挥挥手，然后一声招呼也不打就向海边走去，反而是作为主人的英/国在原地愣了半晌才发现自己应该离开了。  
些许慌乱笼罩了亚瑟，好在在他人看了也只会是以为他是因落后于香/港又担心延误行程而步履匆匆，亚瑟有些迷茫，连他自己也说不清得知王耀因他的刺激而落泪时是得意多一点还是心痛多一点，只是，有一点是永远确凿无疑的——我，一定要得到王耀！

07.1860年  
英/国和法/国并肩站在圆明园的废墟上  
“哥哥喜欢中国，哥哥要是是中国的皇帝多好，又有钱人又多，不像我家……”  
英/国默默的踢开拦在自己面前那已经发黑了的石块，环视四周，一脸嘲讽的看着法/国，“品味不错……你喜欢我帮你，一把火的事，不用谢”  
“唉唉唉，谁和你说这个呀，我说以前的、以前的！谁喜欢废墟呀，哥哥可是个有格调的人”  
“……”  
“小亚蒂你那副不屑的表情是什么意思！？”  
“你等一下！等等哥哥！”  
“……”  
两个罪魁祸首毫无压力和罪恶感的践踏着这片经受了灭顶之灾的圣地，直到英/国突然停住脚步，以致于一直尾随其后的法/国直接撞到了前者身上，“小亚蒂你傻了吗，怎么不走了”没有预料之中的反驳，英/国甚至没有推开几乎与自己贴在一起的法/国，后者疑惑着，偏头四处寻找到底是什么导致了英/国的异状，这并不困难，用法/国的话来说就是：四周都是黑乎乎毫无美感的废墟，突然看到一个身着血色华美长袍、五官精致犹如雕刻的人，哥哥感觉视野一下子就清净了，你们无法想象哥哥当时的心情，简直就是视觉盛宴啊！哥哥瞬间被拯救了啊！身边终于不只有死眉毛这样没有美感的人了！  
虽然事实与他的描述有很多的出入……但也足矣表达两人当时内心的震惊。王耀虚弱的对他们露出一个近似讨好的微笑，身体与心灵上的双重折磨，以及突如其来的巨大耻辱击溃了这位纵横千年的东亚霸主，此刻的他，唇色苍白毫无血色，略有些呆滞的目光持久的停留在亚瑟身上。  
英/国终于从震惊中回过神来，向身后的法/国使眼色示意他离开，后者无奈的耸肩，用口型问道“你看上的那个？王耀？眼光不错呀，亚蒂”不理会无良好友的调侃，英/国径自向中/国走去，法/国虽自讨了个无趣也毫不在意，独自沿着原路返回时还在思考着回去以后如何逗一逗傲娇的亚瑟。  
剩下的两人相对无言，良久，亚瑟艰难的移开自己从始至终一直定在王耀身上的目光，率先开了口，“香/港和澳/门都很好，不过香/港现在应该叫贺瑞斯了”  
“……”  
“只要你的皇帝答应我们的要求，我们就会离开”  
“……”  
“你们永远不会离开……即使他们答应了那些丧权辱国的要求，你们也不会……”  
“王耀……”  
“利益……永恒的利益……”他的声音有些空虚，让亚瑟感觉不像是一个此刻正站在面前的人在说话，而是来自一个飘渺的远方……  
“恨我？”  
“不恨……”他在寒风中颤抖着，看着他，亚瑟突然有了一种想拥抱住他的冲动，亚瑟没能抑制住这种冲动，少见，却也不算太意外。  
“是我太懦弱，没有勇气面对自己的衰败，又没能力带领自己的人民站起来反抗，倘若我听了葡/萄/牙的劝诫现在也不会……我亲手造就了这一切，又能怨谁”滴滴鲜血从他紧握的拳中溢出，有部分滑落在亚瑟的军装长裤上，伴随着对方无力的靠在自己身上的动作，亚瑟的脸上泛起了可疑的红晕。试探性的握住他的手，摩挲着，直到他慢慢松口紧握的拳，十指相扣，粘稠的鲜血滑过手心。  
亚瑟微微颤抖着，王耀呼吸时时断时续的气体，洒在他不受衣料遮挡的皮肤上，像烈火在灼烧，刺激着亚瑟跨出最后一步。王耀突然用自己冰冷的手环住亚瑟的脖颈，抬头动作导致他头上微微翘起的乱发扫过亚瑟的喉结和下颚，冰凉的唇、酥痒的触感，彻底摧毁了亚瑟脑中那残存的理智。亚瑟紧搂着对方纤细的腰，加深这个吻，渐渐曲解它的本意，放纵欲火肆意燃烧。

08.1950年1月6日  
方才主席和他谈起那件事时眉宇间的欣喜依旧清晰，王耀无意识的抚摸着微微发烫的茶杯杯壁，他不明白做下次决定的英国有何目的。  
“这样的话，美/国会生气的吧阿鲁……”  
“不过，得知这件事的时候，我心中的这种感觉是温暖和欣喜吗？有点陌生阿鲁……”  
“亚瑟……”你到底在想些什么……你这是……在怜悯我吗？为什么，要帮与你完全不同的我呢……快一百年了……你也该忘却了吧……为什么……既然这样……嘉龙……会还给我吗……要知道……现在的我已经一无所有了……背部的刀疤隐隐作痛，即使闭上眼睛也能看到那个少年狰狞的面容……  
“原来……我真的早就被困于囚笼了……周围的人都在虎视眈眈……我却……完全没有察觉……”  
“也该抛弃那段混沌的过往了……”  
“中/华/人/民/共/和/国”  
“看清楚这个危机四伏的世界……”  
“国/家之间……利益永恒……”

09.1972年3月13日  
王耀漫不经心的对着公共卫生间的镜子整理自己已经穿戴整齐的西装，无意识的在一处地方反复按压着，试图抚平本就不存在的褶皱，闲不下来的嘴也在嘟嘟喃喃的不停抱怨，直到身后传来一声轻笑，惊的不小心咬到了自己的舌头，“唔……”他不满的回头，本想狠狠瞪一眼嘲笑自己的人却在看清楚来人后瞬间僵住了。我这样看起来一定蠢透了……不然那个粗眉毛为什么要笑，还笑的这么开心！王耀在内心无助的嘶吼，企图用抗议的眼神阻止对方靠近。  
亚瑟今天穿的很庄重，西装革履，一向乱糟糟的金发似乎也是刻意打理过的，嘴角带着温柔的微笑，步态优雅的走近王耀，“你不会傻到一件衣服十几分钟都穿不整齐吧”(王耀内心：穿西装、装绅士的原不良还是原不良阿鲁)  
“我已经穿好了！粗眉毛你离我远点！别把我衣服弄乱了！”王耀说着，慌忙绕开亚瑟向外面跑去，临走前还不忘狡黠的一笑，故意揉乱对方的金发，然后消失在了拐角处，工口大师加死傲娇哼！不一直偷窥朕你怎么知道朕整理了十几分钟的衣服阿鲁！就知道嘲笑我，诅咒讨厌的粗眉毛找不到媳妇儿！(你不就是吗……)  
“baka！”独自站在原地的亚瑟无奈的开始重新梳理自己不服帖的乱发，眸中满是浓的快要溢出来的宠溺，“今天要正式建交了”看着镜中的自己，他满意的点点头，以后就能光明正大的去看耀了，还能做一些欢乐的事情，哈哈哈，气死那个红酒混蛋，哈哈哈。

10.1997年7月1日  
“贺瑞斯还给你了……”  
“看到了阿鲁”  
“……”  
“王耀”  
“嗯？”  
“我注意你很久了……”  
“啊……”臭小子你说一句喜欢、想在一起会死啊阿鲁！  
“那……”  
“好巧呢！那我们就在一起吧！”梦想破灭的王耀生无可恋的握住面部充血的亚瑟的手，踮起脚尖，在他滚烫的面颊上落下一个轻吻。  
虽然，国/家之间的一切都必须由利益决定，但是……亚瑟柯克兰和王耀可以在一起呀。

11.一次日常的联合国会议  
“小耀，那个粗眉毛又在看你哦，要不要万尼亚帮你用魔法小棒棒把他打跑？”  
“嗯……”身心俱疲，一心思念周公的王耀完全没意识到对方的问题也不知道自己在说些什么，看着睡眼惺忪的王耀伊万笑的人畜无害，“那小耀是答应了的哦，不能怪万尼亚了”  
会场的另一侧，  
“亚蒂，你看这里&#%*$#&^”“还有那个&#*%”(此处省略阿尔弗雷德的一大堆废话)  
“亚蒂！那头北极熊用他的水管对着你啊！亚蒂，你快求hero帮你，让hero来拯救世界！”  
“亚蒂？”  
“亚瑟？”  
“亚瑟柯克兰你能不能不看王耀了！hero在这里！”  
“谁看王耀了！baka！”  
“哥哥也发现你一直在看小耀呢～”  
“红酒混蛋闭嘴！我没和你说话！baka！”  
“我也觉得英/国先生在看中/国先生呢”  
“你是谁？”  
“加/拿/大啦……”

 

——End——

1557年，葡萄牙向明朝取得在澳门的居住权  
1685年，清政府开放海禁  
1793年，英商朝见乾隆皇帝，并向其提出英王的要求，其中之一便是请求允许英国派人驻留京都，遭到皇帝果断的拒绝  
1816年，在英法对于殖民地的斗争中，英国获胜  
1840年，第一次鸦片战争爆发  
1842年，南京条约签定，香港岛被割让给英国  
1860年，英法联军入侵北京，火烧圆明园  
1950年1月6日，英国成为第一个承认中华人民共和国合法性的西方大国  
1972年3月13日，中英建交  
1997年7月1日，中国正式恢复对香港的主权


End file.
